


what i truly want

by Diva0789



Series: Gods and Monsters Series [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Sweet Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If something happened to Ian, Mickey knew himself well enough to know he’d fucking self-destruct pretty spectacularly, probably taking a bunch of people with him when he went to hell.<br/>He tried not to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i truly want

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment, kiddies. Short one this time. I felt like the boys needed a little calm after the last one and this is what came out when I sat down to type.  
> The next one should be about Mickey's insecurities, and Ian trying to aleve them. :)

~*~

Mickey made his way up the stairs to the firehouse two at a time. Ian had been out most of the week doing what he did best (besides fucking). It was a hot summer and campers had started a fire somewhere in the preserve nearby, one that had quickly spread – and kept spreading faster than they could put it out; the boys here had been taking shifts and that meant most everyone had been sleeping at the firehouse, including Ian. Mickey had missed his firecrotch, and though he wasn’t going to fucking say it out loud, he’d been worried. Ian had texted him a little while ago telling him he’d made it back to the station and was taking a nap, so Mickey had decided to come see for himself that his boy was okay.

He saw Jackson, the asshole who’d thought once upon a time he could get into Ian’s pants _right in front of Mickey_ , knew by the way his body tensed that Jackson saw him too but he didn’t acknowledge him as he moved toward the bunk area. He wasn’t interested in that fucker today, as long as he kept his distance from Ian.

The bunk room was pretty much full up, guys sleeping everywhere; Mick spotted Ian in a bunk in the back, up against the wall. He walked quietly over to the bunk. Normally he wouldn’t give a shit, but these were the guys watching Ian’s back when he was trying to get his ass caught on fire and he wanted them to be fucking paying attention when they went back out.

If something happened to Ian, Mickey knew himself well enough to know he’d fucking self-destruct pretty spectacularly, probably taking a bunch of people with him when he went to hell.

He tried not to think about it.

He contemplated for a second just running his eyes over Ian to make sure the text saying he was fine was true and then getting back to work but ultimately he shrugged and crawled up from the bottom of the bunk on his knees. Ian’s eyes opened briefly, saw it was Mick, and closed again; but his hands came up to pull Mickey over him.

Ian had this thing, when they lay together he wanted Mickey to lay on top of him; he’d told Mickey once that he loved the feel of Mickey holding him in place, loved the feel of Mick’s weight. He’d snorted and called Ian a faggot but he’s stayed right where he was, draped over Ian, all the same. He sighed at the feel of Ian under him. A week without any sort of physical contact was fucking torture for Mickey and Ian knew it. It wasn’t even the sex, though he fucking missed that too; Ian was always touching, now that he had permission. It made Mickey feel wanted and he loved it.

Ian’s hands moved slowly, obviously still exhausted, under his shirt to reach the skin at the small of his back; Mickey rested his head on Ian’s pillow, his face pressed right up close to his boy’s. His own hands reached for skin, moving clothing as needed.

“You hurt?” He murmured quietly.

Ian shook his head slightly in the negative, “Not a scratch,” he promised, “Just sore and tired.”

Mick nodded at that and relaxed some more.

Ian tilted his chin just enough for their lips to brush in a barely there kiss, Mickey moved just a touch closer so they could continue to kiss lazily, sharing more air than tongue.

He drifted, feeling Ian breathe against him, and before he knew it he was out too. It had been a long fucking week.

 

~*~

He woke some time later, hearing the rustle of the other guys moving around. Ian was still out beside him. Mickey watched him for a moment before leaning in to kiss his boy awake. Ian came awake quickly and moved under Mick with intent. Mickey hated to do it but he pulled back.

“Think your shift is up next,” he explained, having been aware of the little side eyes they’d been getting.

Ian made a reluctant face before letting Mick go.

“See you later?”

Mick nodded, “I’ll be there whenever you get to come home.”

Ian smiled.

Mickey would never say it out loud, but he fucking lived for that smile. That smile let him know he was doing good. He wasn’t good enough for Ian, would never be, but that fucking smile let him know he was making Ian happy – and that was all that mattered.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how difficult it is to write when you're babysitting your two week old nephew?
> 
> Fucking difficult that's how. It may have contributed to the shortness of this piece, just fyi.


End file.
